


I Think I've Seen Those Eyes Before

by OriginofChaos



Series: AUs [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where if you meet your soulmate, your eyes' colour changes on your soulmate's eyes' colour</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I've Seen Those Eyes Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was intended to be written special for the Smosh Appreciation Week 2016, but I couldn't write it as great as I wanted to - my writing skills are not enough for that :)  
> Still, I decided to upload it, so enjoy!

“Mummy, how did you meet daddy?” a little boy asked his mother, lying in the bed.

“He was my soulmate. We both knew it when we first met.”

“Soulmate? Who is that?”

“Your soulmate is your destiny, the person who will be the one you'll love forever and be loved by them,” a woman covered her son with a blanket and kissed his forehead. “And one day you will meet them, sooner or later.”

“But how will I know if this is my soulmate?” little boy asked.

“Your eyes will become the same colour as your soulmate's eyes, and that person will get your colour too,” the woman smiled.

“But what if I've already met my soulmate?”

“You mean Alison?” the woman laughed when the boy nodded. “I'm sorry, but you won't know it until you're twenty. If you really meet your soulmate by that time, your eyes will change as your birthday gift.”

“But what if my soulmate has the same colour?”

“You will know your eyes changed. You won't find absolutely the same eyes. Every person has their own special colour. Good night, honey. Sleep tight.”

 

“He-e-e-ey, wake up, lazyass!”

“Shut up and go away, I wanna sleep,” Anthony growled and covered his head with blanket.

“Oh, come on! It's your birthday! Get up! The presents are waiting!”

Anthony understood that the owner of world's most cheerful voice wouldn't get lost. He stretched and slowly opened his eyes. Right in front of him was Anthony's best friend, Ian, who was grinning, but as soon as their gazes met, his face changed.

“Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?!” he mumbled terrified.

“I call this face 'I didn't sleep enough and my best friend decided to wake me up',” Anthony muttered.

“N-no, something else is different, I'm sure as hell,” Ian stared at him, not daring to come closer.

“Ugh, I'm pretty sure you do that only to freak me out and make me get up, right?” Anthony rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep out. “There's nothing wrong with me.”

“There is, I swear!”

“Okay,” Anthony groaned, got up and came to the mirror. “I'll prove you that everything's all right.”

He slowly turned his head towards the mirror and looked at his reflection. Ian wasn't messing up with him, something definitely was wrong, Anthony couldn't get what. Everything was the same, the face contour hadn't changed, the nose still needed to be corrected, but it still was his nose, the same with his lips and eyes... The eyes. That was the thing that changed. Anthony looked at them closely, trying to get what happened with them, when suddenly the realisation hit him. The colour of his eyes had changed. They weren't chocolate brown any more, they were blue, just like the clear sky after the heavy rain. The colour was amazing, but for some reason it made Anthony look insane and even demonic.

“Okay, I admit you were right,” Anthony mumbled. “Jeez, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at my reflection, it's terrifying.”

“Told you...” Ian sighed. “But what happened?”

“My eyes. Their colour's changed.”

“It's impossible, right?” Ian smiled uneasy. “The eyes can't change their colours, right?”

“Well...” Anthony pondered. “When I was a kid, my mum told me that if someone met their soulmate, the colour of their eyes changes...”

“Okay, so you wanna tell me that you've met your soulmate?”

“Yup. And I did it long ago, I guess... Since eyes don't change until you're twenty...”

“Never heard about it, to be honest. But, looking at your creepy eyes...” Ian cringed. “God dammit, could you just wear a pair of sunglasses, this is freaking me out so much...”

“All right...” Anthony went to grab his sunglasses. Before he put them on, he looked on his reflection once again. Those eyes were familiar to him. No wonder, he thought. It was the eyes of his soulmate, whom he met already. But the thing was that he couldn't remember any girl with such sparkling and crystal blue eyes. He sighed and put the glasses on.

“That's much better!” he heard his friend's voice immediately. “I'll buy you a pair of coloured lenses, as a gift.”

“Listen, it's bad, but it's not that bad, okay?” Anthony snapped off.

“Okay, sorry,” Ian smiled and tapped his shoulder. “So, how do you think, who is this?”

“Who?”

“Your soulmate, duh!”

“Um... I don't know,” Anthony pondered. “I mean, I tried to remember any girl who has blue eyes, but I couldn't think of one. I even started thinking that I choose my female friends and girlfriends by their eyes, not personality.”

“Nonsense, you just can't remember them because you have to remember them now,” Ian smiled reassuringly.

“Well, maybe. But one thing is bothering me,” Anthony sighed. “How do I know if someone is my soulmate? I mean, I already know that I've met one, but there are a lot of choices. And maybe my soulmate already has my eyes but I have no idea about that since she's already 20 and I don't remember her eyes...”

“Keep calm, dude, I'm sure you'll find her, you should-”

“But what if I met her when I was like six years old,” Anthony went on anxiously, “and she's left to, I don't know, another country or even another continent since then so I'll never meet her again? Fuck, too many variables, my brain hurts...”

“Stop freaking out, okay? Don't make a fuss of it,” Ian growled, annoyed.

“How can't I? What if I missed her forever?!”

“You've got all life ahead, and today's your twentieth birthday, _twentieth_!” Ian tried really hard to suppress the urge to slap Anthony as hard as he could. “All you've got now is these freaky eyes. And if you care about returning your colour, I can help you, but for now just chill out, okay? Let's make the most of this day, it's your birthday, after all.”

 

“Mum? Hi, it's Anthony.”

“Oh, hello, honey!” Anthony heard woman's cheerful voice and smiled. “How are you?”

“I'm fine, I guess...” Anthony hesitated. “Listen, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Um... Do you remember telling me about eyes' colour and soulmates?”

“Oh, so you've met your soulmate!” Mrs Padilla exclaimed excitedly. “Who is she?”

“And that's the point of my question,” Anthony sighed. “How do I know if the person is my soulmate if my eyes changed on my birthday?”

“You've never told me that!”

“Mum, look, it's not important now-”

“It is!” she retorted. “Anthony, you are my son, I must know everything what happens with you.”

“Mum, please, not now, okay?” Anthony pleaded. “I just wanna know how to find my soulmate and how to get my eyes' colour back if it's possible.”

“You'll get your colour back when you kiss your soulmate. It can't be just pecking on her cheek or lips, it should be proper kiss. But how to find...” Anthony's mum sighed heavily. “I'm afraid I don't know. All I know is that your soulmate is one of these people you're in touch with, because if it was someone you've met before but lost any contact since then, you had to meet her again, and only then your eyes would've changed.”

“Okay, I see... Thanks, mum,” Anthony smiled to make his voice sound cheerful, but he looked puzzled.

“So, what colour are your eyes now?” his mum asked.

“Sky blue. And trust me, it looks creepy. But, I'm sure these eyes look wonderful on my soulmate.”

 

“Okay, I see... No, that's okay. Thank you,” Anthony hang the phone up and threw it on the couch. “And that's it.”

“She has brown eyes, hasn't she?” Ian asked worriedly.

“No. She's already met her soulmate,” Anthony groaned. “She was literally the last person I'm in touch with. Like, seriously, I spent the whole month on it, I know eyes' colours of every girl I know, even the ones I chat on internet and haven't seen in real life.”

“Cheer up,” Ian hugged him. “I think you're missing someone. Still, some of them are not 20 yet. Just don't bother, I mean, one day you'll definitely find her. You're meant to be together, after all.”

“I think so, but...” Anthony fell on the couch beside his phone. “I want my eyes back, you know.”

Ian laughed in surprise, making Anthony look at him as if he was the enemy of the world.

“Seriously? You're looking for your soulmate just to get your eyes back? You're seeking for the love of your life not because of love?”

“These lenses are hurting my eyes!” Anthony moaned.

“They wouldn't if you took them out every night, you know,” Ian pointed out.

“I'm forgetting about it all the time! And wearing sunglasses all the time is not an option either, as well as wearing nothing. I still remember Rass's face...” Anthony shrugged.

“Oh yeah, The Face! That was epic,” Ian chuckled. “Still, the reason you're obsessed with finding your soulmate is pretty much dumb. It's like, I don't know, getting a massive book just because of the single quote.”

“Don't criticise me, okay? You've got blue eyes since you were born, they look great on you, but I was meant to be with poop eyes, and I want my poop eyes back!”

“You're ridiculous, man,” Ian tapped Anthony's shoulder, but he quickly shrugged his hand off. “Come, I'll get you a pizza to soothe your pain.”

 

“Hey, dude, why didn't you wake me up?” Ian walked into the living room, yawning.

“Because, unlike you, I'm the kindest person in the whole world and I let people get enough sleep on their birthdays,” Anthony smiled. “Happy birthday, by the way!”

“This is the most touching congratulation I've ever received!” Ian wiped a fake tear off his eye and looked at Anthony. “I hope your present will be more satisfying.”

“You'll know it in the evening,” Anthony grinned, but the smile vanished as soon as their gases met. “Give me my eyes back!!!”

“What?” Ian blinked fast in shock.

“You've got brown eyes! And they're not so scary on you, you lucky bastard...” he muttered.

“You must be joking,” Ian smirked and walked towards the mirror. “Oh god, I really have poopy eyes...”

“Ah-ha, so give me my eyes back!” Anthony shouted.

“Why do you think they're yours?”

“There is a possibility!”

“So... Do you actually think that you're my soulmate?” Ian asked and stared back on Anthony.

“No! You're my best friend!” Anthony retorted.

“Still, you think that I have your eyes, right?”

“Well, I wasn't thinking and-”

“You do,” Ian interrupted him and grinned. “And I wonder how far can you go to get your eyes back. What was the way, can you remind me?”

“I'm not going to kiss you!” Anthony screamed, half angry, half frightened.

“This may work, you know,” Ian teased.

Anthony growled something under his nose and kissed Ian. When he was about to break the kiss, he found himself enjoying it, moreover, Ian seemed to enjoy it too. It wasn't like kisses with his girlfriends he had at school, that was something different. Something that was meant to be. Something he didn't want to end. And he wasn't terrified of it.

“Hey...”

He heard quiet whisper when their lips were apart and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The sky blue eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered back and smiled.

“So you didn't let me have brown eyes, huh?” Ian teased.

“I can give you my lenses, as a gift,” Anthony giggled. “So, I guess, we found each other.”

“Guess so,” Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Anthony's neck. “Are you happy?”

“I've got my eyes back and found my soulmate, how can I be happier? But I guess, I should find a way how to present it to my mum...”

 


End file.
